Sleepless Night
by CrazyIsTheClue
Summary: The young Captain Kirk has a lot on his mind after saving earth and becoming captain of Starfleets flagship. All the thoughts troubling him keep him from sleeping...maybe Spock will be able to help...  Not Slash :D Could be read as such as well though :D


**Sleepless Night (Latenight Conversation)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek…the original series belongs to Gene Roddenberry, the new movie belongs to JJ Abrams and all the other amazing people who were part of these projects…I just own my storyline :D

**Story Notes:** This is what happens when I can't sleep :D

Kind of pointless really,…I hope you enjoy nonetheless :D

* * *

"Ngh" came the discontent sound from the sleeping area of a very very young and extremely tired starship Captain. Starfleet's golden boy groaned and shifted again to finally find a position in which he would be able to fall asleep.

He was laying on his stomach, head buried in his pillow and cover pulled up as far as possible. He stayed in that position for a moment before he let out a desperate sigh, almost resembling a sob and got up from his bed.

"Lights to 15 percent" he ordered and the computer complied. He narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Computer, what time is it?"

"3:45" came the immediate reply.

The blonde crossed his quarters and sat down behind his desk. He was physically exhausted after having worked out and working on some things in his ship. But it hadn't been enough to grant him the much needed sleep. He buried his face in his hands and he fought hard to keep the overwhelming exasperation from washing over him, he was a goddamn starship captain and not an 8 year old girl for Christ's sake.

He knew that he could just go seek out Bones and ask him to hit him with a mild sedative, but for one he hated hyposprays, for two he didn't want to go and wake up his best friend and last but not least he knew that while that might help him to sleep for the moment it wouldn't resolve his problem.

He just had way too much on his mind. He had just become a captain a week ago and they had now resumed their mission to explore new worlds. His crew was awesome and he knew that they trusted him and his judgment. Even him and Spock who had had a rocky start to say the least had become friends in no time. It had actually surprised him.

He also could just get dressed and make his rounds through his ship and then join the crew of the gamma shift on the bridge, but he didn't want them to feel as if he didn't trust them to do their job right by showing up for the umpteenth time.

He didn't know if it was caused by the sleep deprivation, but he felt the sudden urge to go and see whether his first officer and friend was already asleep, which, due to the late hour, was more than likely.

He walked towards their joined bathroom and slowly opened the door to Spock's quarters, just to find them dark and quiet. He smiled ruefully to himself and carefully closed the door again, doing his best to avoid any noise that could wake up his friend.

He had to admit that he envied his the vulcan for his well ordered and logical mind which allowed him to find sleep whenever he needed it. The captain's mind was currently in a state of emotional turmoil caused by the sheer amount of changes and decisions which had turned his life upside down in the past two weeks.

Always strong and confident for the world to see the young blonde now had to admit how vulnerable and overwhelmed he sometimes felt, just like right now inside his dark and empty quarters. He turned away from his quarters to look at the stars outside of his window.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Spock had entered his quarters until the vulcan cleared his throat and started to speak: "Captain, may I inquire as to why you are not asleep at this time of the night?"

Jim's head snapped around, the surprised gaze of his sapphire blue eyes meeting the concerned one of the vulcans dark brown ones.

"Oh no…Spock I didn't wake you did I? I mean I was just…and then I…" the vulcan cut off the somewhat incoherent muttered apology of his nonplussed superior.

"Captain…Jim…" he quickly corrected himself at the death glare of the blonde, the Captain insisted on leaving the titles with the duty "Do not concern yourself you did not wake me. I was merely meditating when I noticed you approaching my quarters and I decided to assure that you were not in any kind of distress and were possibly needing my assistance."

Jim Kirk just stared at his friend for a moment his tired brain trying to translate the vulcan's words into a language more suitable for his current state. "Are you saying you just wanted to check on me?"

The vulcan merely raised an eyebrow at that and carefully assessed his obviously drop dead tired friend, while the young captain thought about how glad he was to have friends like Spock or Bones who looked after him.

It was the blonde who broke the silence "I appreciate your concern Spock, but I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to help. It's nothing serious anyways, I just can sleep. 'Fraid I'm on my own with this one. I wouldn't want both of us lose well earned sleep over my personal demons. Thanks anyways though." He waved dismissively and turned towards his sleeping area.

As he noticed that his friend hadn't moved, much less left he shot him a questioning glance walking towards his bed. Spock followed him.

"May I inquire as to your estimation of the actuator for your inability to sleep?"

"Geez Spock." The captain scolded lightly. His head was already buzzing enough, he really didn't need the pontifications of his 1st. "My mind is just too loud for me to block it. Kay?"

The young vulcan only raised an inquisitive eyebrow at this statement and Jim hurried to explain.

"My brain is just buzzing with emotions, questions and thoughts that won't leave me alone. I think it's just its way of dealing with all the stuff that has been thrown at me lately. As I said, nothing serious, I'm sure it'll settle as soon as I get used to all the new stuff."

Spock seemed to consider this statement for a short while before he responded: "Is there any way which I could be of assistance to you?"

The blonde flashed him a grateful smile "I don't think so. But thanks for offering."

The vulcan bid his goodbyes, making sure the young blonde understood that he was welcome to come and ask if there was anything he needed, anything at all, no matter what time, and was halfway out of the room, the captain laying back on his bed, as he suddenly stopped.

"I do not know if this serves to help you sleep, but you have to know that you are not alone in this right? With all the decisions and tasks a starship captain has to perform I will always be by your side to assist you if you need me to. We can do this, don't worry."

With that he disappeared and Jim Kirk closed his eyes and smiled as he noticed that the loud buzzing of his mind slowly abated and was now easy for him to tune out, while he concentrated on what Spock had said. And while sleep slowly claimed him and he drifted off, he realized that the vulcan had been right.

Jim Kirk had been on his own for his whole life, always having to fight for himself. But that was over now. He had two great friends in Spock and Bones, friends who were there for him, no matter what and he was captain of the youngest crew Starfleet had ever seen, and he knew he could count on them.

These happy thoughts on his mind he snuggled deeper into his warm bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**End Notes: **As I said…There's not really a point to this :D

I just figured that I could turn this into a drabble collection…mmhh ah well…:D

I hope you liked it, please leave a review to tell me what to think…


End file.
